<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tight-Lipped Smile by MBmasher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644537">Tight-Lipped Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBmasher/pseuds/MBmasher'>MBmasher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBmasher/pseuds/MBmasher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shioriko needs help making friends, and Kasumi offers her expertise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mifune Shioriko/Nakasu Kasumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tight-Lipped Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shioriko sat at the desk of the student council room filling out paperwork, before she was interrupted by the sound of two hesitant knocks at the door. She got up from her chair to open the door, and was met with the sight of two girls from her year. One girl stood at the front, staring down and playing with her hands. Shioriko also saw the glint of purple eyes in the corner of her vision, however paid it no mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-Mifune-san, we were wondering if you approved the budget form for our club,” the girl stuttered out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t looked at it yet,” Shioriko replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-OK. Thank you, Mifune-san,” the girl anxiously replied, bending her head down and quickly walking away from the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Mifune-san, so scary~” Kasumi teased, as she stood up from her crouching spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shioriko lowered her eyebrows, “Kasumi-san, please don’t make fun of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hehe~ Shioko might act like that now, but Kasumin knows that she’s hiding something~” Kasumi sang. Shioriko was about to retort reflexively, before she brought her fist up to her lips and cleared her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I hate to admit it, Kasumi-san, but you’re right. There’s something that’s been bothering me, and you’re the only person I could think of that could help me,” Shioriko admitted, grabbing Kasumi’s wrist, pulling her into the room and shutting the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E-Eh?” Kasumi reacted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need help making friends?!” Kasumi exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kasumi-san, not so loud!” Shioriko blushed, darting her eyes around the room and to the door, “People might hear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’ve asked the right person, haven’t you?” Kasumi bragged. Shioriko couldn’t formulate a response, and instead decided to fumble with her hands while staring down at her lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Kasumi toned it down a bit, “It’s fine, Shioko, I don’t mind helping you!” Kasumi replied, showing off a genuine smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Kasumi-san?” Shioriko stared up at Kasumi, “T-Thank you for helping me,” the corners of Shioriko’s lips turned up into a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“H-Her smile… her cuteness almost rivals that of Kasumin’s!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kasumi thought to herself, taken aback. “That!” Kasumi pointed to Shioriko’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What?” Shioriko asked, pointing to her own face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your smile! If you smile like that to others, then they’ll be sure to love you!” Kasumi exclaimed. In realising the smile that she had subconsciously worn on her face, she quickly dropped it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You mean like this?” Shioriko mumbled, slowly donning a tight-lipped smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not like that!” Kasumi retorted, “Kasumin knows just the way to put a smile on Shioko’s face~” Kasumi stood up and walked over to Shioriko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just what are you about to-” Shioriko started, before she squealed at the feeling of Kasumi tickling her sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh~ That’s not a sound Shioko normally makes~” Kasumi teased, tickling her further. Shioriko helplessly laughed as Kasumi found all of her weak spots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And… there!” Kasumi quickly took out her phone and took a photo of Shioriko’s smiling face. As soon as she realised what Kasumi had done, a red tint quickly washed over her face as Kasumi danced around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, this is the smile that looks great on Shioko’s face!” Kasumi pointed the phone towards Shioriko, showing her the photo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, I’ve never seen myself smiling before,” Shioriko stared at the photo, bewildered. She looked back up at Kasumi’s smiling face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can smile naturally just like in that photo! We can practice together!” Kasumi offered, extending her hand out to Shioriko. She took it, and Kasumi pulled her to stand up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shioriko allowed the corners of her lips to turn up, and she had smiled for the second time that day. “Thank you, Kasumi-san.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shioriko sat in the student council room, filling out paperwork yet again, before she was interrupted by the sound of two hesitant knocks at the door. She pulled out a mirror, quickly practicing a smile. Satisfied with it, she closed her mirror and walked towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can do this,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shioriko thought to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shioriko opened the door, seeing yet again the girl who stared down and played with her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Sorry to bother you again, Mifune-san, but we wanted to ask about the budget form again,” the girl stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ve approved it,” Shioriko replied, donning the smile that she had practiced on her face. Both girls’ eyes lit up, before the girl in front replied, “Really? Thank you so much, Mifune-san!” Both girls walked away with their heads up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shioriko turned to the side, seeing Kasumi smile at her, as she whipped out a thumbs up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job, Shioko!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shizuku and Rina stared at Shioriko and Kasumi in the corner of the school idol clubroom. They saw Shioriko repeatedly smiling, and Kasumi nodding and shaking her head, seemingly making judgments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What in the world are those two doing...?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by Yuru Yuri’s Kyouko and Chizuru</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>